Nice To Meet You, Uzumaki Bolt
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: The story of the birth of Naruto and Hinatas first child!


Hinata looked up at her husband who looked back at her in concern. He gently rubbed her large stomach. "I don't have to go..." he said sadly. "It's okay, really! My due date isn't for weeks and you'll be gone a few days!" She told him sweetly. "Yeah but..." She hugged him and laid her head on his chest. "You were never one to worry before, Naruto-kun. Don't start now!" He wrapped his arms around. "I only worry when it comes to you and our baby. Everything else is a cake walk!" She giggled. "Trust me, Naruto-kun. It will be fine. "The Hokage himself asked you to escort this team. This is very important!" Naruto sighed. "I guess... But if ANYTHING happens, I better be the first to know!" Hinata nodded. "Of course you will be." He put his hands on both sides of her faces and bent down, kissing her deeply. He then crouched down and kissed her stomach. "You better stay in there until I back, little guy!" He received a few kicks in response. Naruto smiled brightly. "That's a good boy! Oh and take good care of your mom while I'm gone too! You're the man of the house okay!" A few more kicks were given. "Good!" Naruto gave a thumbs up. He stood up and kissed his wife again and headed out. Hinata smiled and waved as he left, hiding her true feeling of not wanting his to leave but he had to work and she understood that. She sighed. Might start the house work.

After the dishes, a bit of laundry, the sweeping, and many other things were done, she sat on the couch knitting Naruto a new muffler. She was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Sakura walked in. "Hey Hinata! Sorry to come by so suddenly but I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch!" Hinata nodded. "I'd love that!" She said and tried to get up and failed. "Ummm can you help me get up though?" Sakura laughed and easily helped her friend from where she was sitting. They went to eat to barbecue. Hinata actually suggested Ichirackus but Sakura just said, "You've been with Naruto waaay too long!" So they settled on barbecue.

"So..." Sakura began. "How do you feel?" She asked. "I'm okay. I don't have morning sickness anymore and all that training from my youth actually helped me have a good bit of strength so I don't have a lot of aches and pains like most women have. I biggest issues is always having to go the bathroom, getting up and strange cravings." She looked at the menu. The waiter arrived shortly after to take their orders. "I'll have the the chicken cutlets and a soda please." Sakura said. "I'll have the chicken, pork, and beef cutlets. Oh! And the ribs and some ice cream please!" The waiter and Sakura just stayed at in her in shock. She looked between them confused. "Oh! Sorry! And a green tea please!" After a moment the waiter finally said. "R-Right! Right away." And walked off. "Wow, Hinata. You weren't kidding about the cravings were you?" Hinata just shook her head. "I heard Naruto left for a mission today. I'm surprised he went." Sakura stated to her friend. "Well he didn't want to but I insisted. Missions help pay for this baby so they're important." "I suppose so." Sakura replied. "Just don't over do it, okay?" Hinata nodded in agreement. Their food and drinks came. Hinata ate every drop of her food. 'Is this what pregnancy is like?!' Sakura thought. After they finished Sakura took her back to Hinatas home and made sure she was fine before she left. Hours later, after more cleaning and even more knitting night had come and Hinata was exhausted. She went upstairs, bathed and changed in some sweat pants and one of her husbands old shirts and quickly fell asleep in their bed.

Hinata was suddenly awoken by pain. Incredibly severe pain. She checked the clock on their nightstand. It was 2:30 in the morning. She got up and realized she had left her phone downstairs. She very carefully moved down the stairs meanwhile the pain seems to be getting worse. She had to call for help. She spotted the phone on the kitchen and moved towards it, using the back of their sofa for balance but tripped and almost fell, knocking a small table with a vase to the ground. At this point, the pain was so terrible she was sweating. She finally made it to the phone and dialed the first number she could think of...

Sakura was jolted awake by a sudden ringing sound. She looked at her clock in a clouded haze. "2:30 am?! Who's calling me now?" She said groggily. She picked up her phone to see it was the Uzumaki residence. "Hello?" She answered. At first there was no response, just heavy breathing. "Helloooo?" She said again. "S-Sakura-san..." She finally heard. "Hinata?!" Sakura shouted. "Whats wrong?!" This woke up Sakuras husband who had been asleep next to her. "Please... Help me... The baby is..." And then the line went dead. "Hinata? HINATA?!" She shouted in alarm. "Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned to him. "I think Hinata went into labor! We have to hurry!" He nodded and they quickly got dressed. "Get me my supplies!" Sakura commanded which her husband dutifully obeyed. "You go find Naruto. He went on a mission yesterday morning to Village of the Sand. They shouldn't be too far off." He nodded again and disappeared.

Sakura rushed out the door to where Hinata and lived. She jumped over building and got there in what seemed like seconds. She got to the door and tried the handle. Naturally it was locked. She began looking for a hidden key when she heard Hinata scream in pain. Sakura put a small amount of chakra in her fist and knocked the door down. "Hinata?" She called and gasped when she saw her. Hinata was laying on the floor, drenched in sweat and tightly gripping the shirt fabric around her belly. Sakura rushed to her and took hand. "Its okay, Hinata. I'm here!" She sat her medical kit down at her side. "Sasuke went to find Naruto." We need to get you to a hospital." Hinata shook her head vigorously. "This is no time to be stubborn! How far apart are the contractions?" She asked. "About... 5 minutes... I think..." She said through heavy breathing. "I'm not doing anything with out Naruto-kun here!" Sakura began laying out her supplies. It was a black, leather briefcase that rolled out to display a line of shiny instruments. She brought it just in case but she hoped she wouldn't have to use them. Hinatas body tensed up and she screamed in pain again. 'What should I do?' Sakura thought. 'Do I get her to a hospital and have Naruto possibly miss the birth of his first child? Do I try and find something to dull the pain? But that might hurt the baby... Do I do nothing and wait for Sasuke to return? No! I can't do nothing! More people than just the baby are depending me. Naruto and Hinata are too! "HINATA!" Sakura suddenly heard and then saw Naruto barreling through door and slide on the wodden floor landing in front of his wife. "That was fast! How did?" Sasuke nodded. "They were just in the next town and had stopped to rest for the night and Naruto can teleport." Sakura sighed. She was relived that Naruto could do that honestly. The blond man lifted up his wife's torso. "Don't worry! I'm here!" Hinata smiled up him and gripped his hand. "Thank goodness!" She suddenly felt a wetness under her. "You're water broke." Sakura affirmed. "We don't have time. I have to deliver this baby NOW. Naruto, help me get her up to your bedroom." Naruto lifted Hinata up fully without any help while Sakura and Sasuke stared. Sakura quickly grabbed her supplies and followed. "Sasuke-kun, call Hinatas father and let him know she went into labor." They rushed up the sairs. "But... I don't have his number..." he shrugged and jumped out the window to make his way to the Hyuuga compound.

Sakura opened the door while Naruto gently sat Hinata on their bed. Sakura opened her medical case once again, getting by bottom end of Hinata. She removed her pants and underwear and measured her. "She's fully dilated. Its time to push." Naruto nodded and lifted up Hinatas top. "Come on, Hime. You can do this this! Your strong!" Hinata screamed in pain again while gripping her husbands hand as she pushed with all her strength. "Great job! You're doing wonderfully!" Sakura cheered. "Just a bit more!" Hinata pushed again and stopped to rest. "One more push!" Sakura encouraged. Hinata tried to steady her breathing and pushed one more time. She screamed in agony and fell backwards. Naruto caught her by the shoulders. Another kind of sound filled the air. They could hear a baby crying. "Its a boy!" Sakura proclaimed. She pulled out her medical scissors which had, luckily, never been used so they were sterile. "Naruto. Would you like to do the honors?" She asked, holding the scissors out to him. He took them and cut the cord that had connected his son to Hinata. Sakura handed him to Naruto. "Lets give him his first bath." They walked into the bathroom but Naruto was in a daze. He was holding his son. This little human had just been in his wife. He had his messy blond hair and whisker marks but his eyes were a paler blue. Sakura told him about how to bath the child and went to check on Hinata. Naruto did his best to get all the blood and goo off of him. He dried him and wrapped him up in a soft towel and came back into the room. Hinata was sitting up now and was perfectly fine. Naruto noticed that Sakura had left the room, probably to give them some privacy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently handed the baby to his mother. Tears rolled down her face. "He looks just like you..." She sniffled and traced the two line marks on her sons face. "But he his eyes are lighter, like yours." Naruto said. She shook her head. "No. He's all you and I couldn't be happier!" Naruto couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes at the site of this. He used to lay awake at night and dream of this scene. A family. A real family. Sakura entered the room again. "Sorry to interrupt but we really do need to get you to a hospital now. This can have cause serious issues and we need to get the baby checked out." Hinata and Naruto agreed. Sakura held the baby while Naruto got a blanket for Hinata, wrapped her up and picked her up into his arms. "Oh! By the way! Did you figure out a name for the little guy?" They looked each other and said. "Bolt." Sakura looked down at him. "It's very nice to meet you, Uzumaki Bolt!"


End file.
